Jenny Bells
Jenny Bells is a ex-girlfriend of Albert. Albert broke up with her because Jenny wants money not him. She is a Witch and had a pet Dragon. Biography Jenny was borned to Kendall Bells and an unnamed human father. She was witch-human hybrid and has the power ot wipe out an entire village single-handedly.One day,she was playing around the fields,but get posessed by an evil witch. She was about to be exorcise by the witch,but ended. She became mean and ruthless,Kendall actually accepted her new personality. Jenny was accidently transport in Danville and decided to live there,she got an education in Danville High School but she doesn't know how to study. So she use her powers for studying,she met Albert and became a couple. As she went to the restaurant,she saw Albert cheating on her for Bonnie. Jenny cried and broke up with Albert and decided to get revenge on Albert.she was defeated by Albert in her debut appearance. She appeared again in "The Return of Jenny Bells" to destroy Danville and became it her own Wizard Town and became the Citizens of Danville into her slaves,she was defeated by Albert and became sparkles. She once again appeared in "The Distance",she was revived and uses her new alias "Clarisse" to get Albert and explained what's happening to her. Jenny was about to separate herself from her evil self and her evil self almost destroys Danville. She died silently and became a seed,Albert planted that seed. Jenny is not dead but she became a tree. Personality Jenny is considered to be an inconsiderate,cruel and a gold digger. When she was a young girl,she was very friendly,sweet and nice to people and when she was possessed by a witch,she became cruel,ruthless and an arrogant person. She acts nice and loving towards to Albert,when she was in a relationship with him and when she knows that Albert cheated on her,she directly broke up with him. Relationships Phineas Flynn ' In Jenny's first debut appearance,she usually met him and acts nice and lies about Albert who was suffer under a coma. This makes Phineas help her and Jenny thinks that Phineas is the perfect person to erase the memory of Albert and Jenny's broke up but it was very unsuccessful. 'Ferb Fletcher They usually met and ask Ferb and Phineas to help Albert who was under a sleep spell by Jenny. This makes Ferb help her and enters Albert's mind but it very unsuccessful. Albert Jenny's Ex-boyfriend. Albert was flirting with Jenny,Since Bonnie left Danville. They became couples after that,Albert give her a box of chocolates and Jenny thinks that was Coconut-filling chocolate which makes her very nauseaus. She throw the chocolates and she din't know that was Toffee. They broke up after she see Albert dating Bonnie. She suspected Bonnie,Carla,Ernie and Candace for destroying there relationship. She called Albert "It's Over you Psyco Nerd!" during there broke up. She wanted Albert to love her again. Bonnie Wilson Jenny's Arch-Nemesis. Jenny has a jealousy on Bonnie, She plans to be Albert's boyfriend,While bonnie is leaving danville. Jenny enjoys her life without Bonnie and thinking nothing can destroy Albert and her relationship. When Bonnie returns,Jenny throws her to a twister and end up seeing Ernie,Carla and Candace. Bonnie tells to Albert she's a witch and wants money. Albert begin to kick Jenny out of his house. Carla Bernsen Jenny's Nemesis. Jenny thinks Carla was Bonnie's Partner to destroy her relationship with Albert. So she decided to throw Carla in the twister. But Carla and her friends return after finding the exit. So she was mad to Jenny and pulls Jenny's hair and she and albert kick jenny out of Albert's House.. Candace Flynn Jenny's Nemesis. She throw Candace in the twister which makes Candace's Hair frizzy and damage. Candace tries to Choke her. Until Albert and Carla Kick Jenny. Information *Favorite Food - Fried Frogs *Favorite Color - Black *Allergic to - Nothing *Favorite Flower - Daisies *Favorite Gem - Diamonds Appearance Jenny has a Platinum Blonde Pigtails. She has Elf-ears which she hide it from her Pigtails. In her demonic form,Jenny's hair is straight and her elf-ears is been revealed for the first time. She commonly wears Red T-Shirt,Black Skirt and Brown Boots. Attire In her Demonic Form,her clothes is consists of a White Gown with a shredded portion in the bottom,Giant Sharp-Claw gloves,her eyes are more like a snake eyes,she has a vines around her arms and black markings in her leg. she doesn't wear shoes in her demonic form unless she's barefoot. In her Demon Soul:Andras,her clothes is consists of a Light blue shirt and dress. Light blue claw like gloves with fisnets in her arms. She wears an light blue shoes,her wings is also lightblue. She even carries a sword,her eyes are red/ Abilities and Weakness Abilities Jenny Bells has abilities like Pyrokinesis,Telekinesis,Necromancy(Did not use),Transformation and Self-Healing. Weaknesses Only Kevin can defeat her Trivia *She's the female parody counterpart of Ash in Adventure time. *Her ears is similar to FossilsDaDaDa's character Jessica Fletcher. Her hairstyle is similar to Marceline. *She has several demon powers. *She is the 6th favorite character of the Creator. *Her story with Albert is based on Marceline and Ash's story from Adventure Time. Gallery DSC06021.JPG|Jenny as a teenager DSC06015.JPG|Jenny in her Witch outfit New Jenny Bells.JPG|Jenny as "Clarisse" Jenny Bells Rage Form.JPG|About to Transformed into a Demon Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Evil! Category:Fanon Works